marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow's Bite
Black Widow's Bite is an electroshock weapon, created by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tech Directorate, that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two shaped bracelets worn by Black Widow. Each bracelet is marked with blue lights from electrical capacitors and electrical wiring that appear when activated and allow their wielder to electrocute enemies by making contact with a pair of electrical probes. History During a security exercise on board the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Black Widow got the opportunity to test her Black Widow's Bite against an infiltrator. However, the weapon malfunctioned after the first shot and she was forced to discard it.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative When the Chitauri forces invaded Earth during the Battle of New York, Black Widow used the Black Widow's Bite to electrocute several enemy troops by jamming her charged fists into them, while engaging them in her unique style of close combat.The Avengers When S.H.I.E.L.D. sent STRIKE, Captain America, and Black Widow to recapture the Lemurian Star, Agent Romanoff used the Widow's Bite to take out a pirate guarding the ship's engine room.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Before the Ultron Offensive, Romanoff acquired a more powerful version of the Black Widow's Bite from Tony Stark, which causes the piping in her suit to light up and glow. During the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, she used the weapon to defeat several HYDRA soldiers. Romanoff later used Black Widow's Bite, along with her new taser batons, during the Battle of Sokovia, taking down dozens of Ultron Sentries with a combination of her weapons and martial arts mastery.Avengers: Age of Ultron Capabilities *'Electrocution' - The Black Widow's Bite main function is to deliver powerful electrical shocks to incapacitate the target. *'Grappling Hook' - The Black Widow's Bite also contains a grappling hook able to support Romanoff's weight and slow her descent in case of a fall. *'Taser Disk Shooting' - Black Widow's Bite also shoots Taser Disks, which are small disk-shaped objects that deliver a electric discharge with the purpose of incapacitating and disorientating targets.The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Taser Batons' - Black Widow Bite's new upgrades by Tony Stark allow for the use of expandable batons that can be charged by the gauntlets and used in close combat. *'Electrical Blasts' - Black Widow's Bite's new upgrade allows for a projection of focused electricity to knock the target unconscious or disrupt any electromechanical device from either a long or short distance.Avengers: Operation HYDRA Trivia *In Iron Man 2, Black Widow wears a pair of bracelets reminiscent similar to the Black Widow's Bite during her raid on Hammer Industries searching for Ivan Vanko. However, these bracelets do not have the same glove attachments and blue lights and are not used like the Black Widow's Bite in The Avengers. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Files' name for the Black Widow's Bite is the "Widow Stings". References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Video Games Items Category:Video Games Weapons